Une vie à deux
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: UA Ils s'aiment, à leurs façons! Ils vivent au jour le jour leur amour, malgré la différence d'âge, de milieux! Ils sont forts et ne laisseront personne les juger! Entre petites chamailleries, familles réfractaires, amis semblant tout connaître de la vie, ils feront face, parce que tout simplement, ils s'aiment! Drabbles! Rating changeant selon les chapitres!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

Pairing: Fugaku x Naruto

Rating: Pour ce drabble c'est un K!

NDA: Du FugaNaru... Et alors?!

Bonne lecture j'espère!

**Silence, on joue! **

_ Naruto... je travaille là...

_ !

_ Naruto...

_ !

_ Naruto ça suffit maintenant! Je travaille!

_ Oh fuga' dérides toi sérieux!

_ Demain je reçois des gens importants, que je ne peux pas voir en peinture, mais important tout de même, pour signer un gros contrat. Je dois terminer de l'étudier donc, s'il te plaît va jouer à ton jeux ailleurs.

_ Il n'y a qu'une play' et elle est dans le salon! C'est t'a faute, si t'avais bien voulut en mettre une dans la chambre...

_ Bien sur, pour que tu y joues toute la nuit? Sans façon, merci.

_ Tu préfères qu'on joue à autre chose la nuit...? Susurra le blond en se levant lestement du canapé pour aller vers son compagnon.

_ Idiot.

_ Hmmmm...

_ Naruto ce n'est pas le moment. Soupira le brun en sentant les mains du plus jeune courir sur son torse.

__ Fu-ga-ku..._ Ronronna l'Uzumaki en pressant ses lèvres contre le cou de l'Uchiha.

_ …

_ Allez... laisse toi faire... Gronda le blond en attrapant les pans de la chemise du brun pour tenter de les arracher.

_ Ça suffit! Tu es pire qu'un animal en chaleur. S'exaspéra le plus vieux en se soustrayant à lui.

_ 'Ta faute... Bougonna Naruto. T'es trop sexy comme ça, tout sérieux...

_ Je suis toujours sérieux.

_ Nan, pas tout le temps...

_ Tu es impossible. Un vrai gamin. Grinça le chef de clan Uchiha en se levant.

_ Oooh allez... t'as pas envie de faire un câlin?

_ …

_ …

_ Tu as gagné. Siffla le plus vieux en attrapant ses affaires pour aller travailler dans son bureau.

Naruto sourit tel un gamin et repartit en trottinant vers le canapé pour attraper sa manette et reprendre son jeux.

C'était trop facile de faire flancher Fugaku!

Fin premier dabble

Alors, un avis sur ce couple?

Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rating de ce chapitre: K

NDA: Je suis désoléééée pour cette attente! Le pire, c'est que je n'aie pas d'excuses! Enfin si mais je doute que vous dire que oui, j'essayais d'écrire sur cette fic mais que je n'arrivais pas à rester concentrée plus de deux secondes dessus en sois une bonne...! Bref excusez moi, j'espère que je n'aurais plus à vous faire attendre si longtemps.

Ah oui, je réponds aux review là pour cette fois mais la prochaine, si j'ai des review sur ce chapitre lol, je répondrais pas MP aux inscrits et... Bah toujours là, en fait, aux guest!^^

**Réponses aux review:**

**Suzuka-san: **Oui c'est sûr que ce n'est pas un couple que l'on voit tous les jours, mais ça fait du bien le changement!^^ Si j'ai réussis à respecter les caractères de Fuga' et Naru' alors je suis contente! Pour ce qui est de la longueur ça ne risque pas de changer beaucoup, ce sont des drabbles, à moins que j'arrive à pondre un truc plus long que je ne peux pas couper, ce sera pareille. Merci pour ta review! =)

**Aelyanna: ** Merci pour ta review! Contente de t'avoir fait découvrir ce couple et que tu aimes!^^ En voilà un autre en attendant!=)

**Kitsune: **Merci pour ta review! Contente que ma fic te plaise!

**Feith: **Merci pour la review! Voilà la suite, avec beaucoup de retard, mais elle est là!

**Itata: **Merci d'avoir laisser une review! Voici la suite!

**Allia68: **Merci pour ta review! Autant d'enthousiasme me plaque un gros sourire aux lèvres! Tu n'aura pas eu à attendre très longtemps toi^^ Voilà la suite!

_Bonne lecture._

**Envers et contre tout**

Fugaku sortit de sa voiture qu'il venait de garer dans le parking sous-terrain de son immeuble et avança d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur. Quand celui-ci arriva il appuya sur le bouton de son étage d'un geste presque rageur et les portes se refermèrent.

Son visage était dur, plus qu'à l'habitude, il tentait de maîtriser ses mains tremblantes de colère, il bouillonnait littéralement mais essayait de se calmer.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, le voir. Il fallait qu'il soit rentrer de son travail, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il le _fallait._

Descendu de l'ascenseur et devant sa porte, il sortit rapidement ses clefs et l'ouvrit, se déchaussa, enleva son manteau et avança vers le salon.

_ Fuga'!

Il réceptionna le corps de son amant dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

_ Naru'...

Ça y est. Ça allait mieux. Se dit-il.

_ Ils m'ont encore gonfler toute la journée... Murmura après un temps le blond contre son torse.

_ Moi aussi.

Naruto, les bras entourant son buste et ses mains accrochées à sa chemise blanche dans son dos, fermait les yeux, juste respirer le parfum de l'Uchiha le détendait petit à petit.

_ « Eh Naruto, t'es encore avec _lui» « S_érieusement tu pourrais trouver mieux et plus jeune...» « Allez, maintenant faut arrêter les conneries!» Mais pour qui ils se prennent! Gronda t-il, alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre rapidement.

Fugaku serra fortement ses mâchoires.

_ Pour ma part, Sasuke me fusille toujours du regard quand ont se croisent... Il n'a toujours pas digérer... Il t'aimes encore... Grogna t-il.

Son fils cadet, son fils aîné, il n'y avait plus ou presque de relations. Itachi n'acceptait pas, ne comprenait pas qu'il aimait vraiment, sincèrement Naruto, qu'il était heureux ainsi et Sasuke... Il avait toujours aimer Naruto mais celui-ci non. Pour lui, le jeune brun était son meilleur ami! Ex- meilleur ami aujourd'hui.

_ Quand est-ce qu'ils vont comprendre que je t'aime vraiment? Souffla l'Uzumaki frottant doucement sa joue contre son torse.

Le plus vieux sourit et le serra plus fort avant de laisser un baiser tendre sur son front, ce qui fit relever le visage du plus jeune qui se sentit esquisser un sourire avant de lever le visage vers lui, attentiste.

Fugaku eu ce que l'on pourrait appeler un micro sourire avant de se baisser vers lui et de venir l'embrasser.

Ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais pour Naruto. Il répondit passionnément à l'appel des lèvres et de la langue de son compagnon. Oubliant tout.

Tout ceux qui se disaient être ses amis mais qui voulait détruire son couple, qui insultait Fugaku dans son dos pensant qu'il ne les entendait pas.

Il répondit plus désespérément au baiser et se laissa fondre dedans. C'est de ça dont il avait besoin, il avait besoin de lui, il s'en foutait d'être niais, Fugaku était tout pour lui et il ne les laisserait pas faire.

« Pour me l'enlever, il faudra me passer sur le corps...» Pensa le brun.

Fin second drabble.

NDA:

Pardonnez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop et que ça ne pique pas les yeux lol.

J'espère aussi que ce deuxième drabble vous a plut, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours trèèèès plaisir de recevoir vos avis!

A bientôt mina! **\(^o^)/**

Kitsune-gwenoo.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating de ce chapitre: K

NDA: Et voici le 3ème drabble, pour une fois ça va, je ne suis pas trop en retard (enfin ça dépend du point de vue)^^

**Réponses aux Guest:**

**Kitsune: **Eh oui cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas poster! Contente de voir que tu aies continuer de suivre leur histoire! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi! Merci pour ta review =)

_Bonne lecture_

**Un petit ange et un petit diable sur tes épaules**

Sasuke regardait son père. Enfin s'il pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi, se dit-il en le lorgnant dangereusement.

Il lui en voulait, il le détestait, le haïssait du plus profond de lui même! Il lui avait arraché **son **Naruto, celui qu'il aime désespérément depuis il ne savait combien d'années.

… Certes le blond n'avait jamais répondus à ses avances mais le brun était sûr que c'était seulement parce qu'il était lui même trop subtile dans ses approches.

… Oui c'était ça! Bien évidemment que c'était ça! Ça ne pouvait en être autrement! Mais son géniteur avait tout détruit et depuis il n'arrivait plus à regarder Naruto sans se l'imaginer avec Fugaku dans un lit. Cela lui donnait la nausée et des envies de meurtre envers celui qui lui avait offert la vie. Parfois, il s'imaginait s'emparer d'un des précieux katana de son _père_ et de le sabrer avec.

Mais hélas, de son point de vu, à chaque fois sa raison et sa conscience le ramenaient à la dure réalité. Il n'avait pas envie de finir en taule ''à cause'' de _l'autre_. Le plus souvent maintenant, c'est ainsi qu'il nommait Fugaku. L'autre. Et rien que ça, ça lui écorchait la bouche de le prononcer.

Il rageait en tuant du regard le plus vieux, impeccable dans son costume noir, chemise blanche et chaussures en cuir italiennes hors de prix, drapé dans un long manteau noir, Fugaku Uchiha en imposait durement. Il forçait le respect des autres malgré son orientation sexuelle qui avait fait du bruit dans le monde des affaires, mais un simple regard polaire venant de l'homme avait calmer les mauvaises langues qui pourtant, crachaient encore leur venins derrière son dos. Mais ces personnes n'osaient en dire plus face à lui.

Même si cela lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, intérieurement, Sasuke se sentait encore et toujours comme un gosse une fois devant son père. Comme un enfant qui a fait une grosse bêtise et qui tremble et baisse les yeux en attendant la punition mais qui lui tire la langue une fois le dos tourné.

Sauf que Sasuke, lui, ne tirait pas la langue. Il le fusillait du regard.

Le brun serra les poings et inspira calmement en épiant Fugaku qui rentrait dans son immense bureau au dernier étage de la tour Uchiha.

Il ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et se promit qu'il ferait payer à son père sa souffrance.

Fin du troisième drabble.

NDA:

Oui je sais, pas d'apparition de FugaNaru dans ce chapitre mais je tenais tout de même à vous faire partager les pensées de sasuke, je trouve ça important. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, au prochain drabble, nos deux protagonistes reviendrons en force... Pour le meilleur, le pire et le rire!

J'espère que ce ''chapitre'' vous a plu! Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis s'il vous plaît =)

A bientôt mina^^

Kitsune-gwenoo.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating de ce chapitre: K

NDA: Je vous remercie pour vos review **Caliste**, **Hinanoyuki **et **Allia 68**! :)

Je suis contente de voir que ce couple plaît!

_Bonne lecture!_

**Esprit es tu là?**

**Partie I**

_ Bon t'as bientôt fini ou quoi?! Je me les gèle! Brailla un certain blond.

_ Naruto... je fais ce que je peux, ça a geler autour et il n'y a pas d'eau chaude à portée de main, donc...patience. Répondit calmement le brun.

_« Et puis si tu fermais la fenêtre, il ferait peut-être moins froid...» S_e retint-il de sortir.

_ Pfff... Si tu veux j'ai mon couteaux suisse, racles avec!

_ … Naruto... Sais tu combien cette voiture vaut? Est ce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais racler de la glace avec ton couteau suisse sur ma voiture?

_ Tch, matérialiste...

_ Réaliste plutôt. Le jour ou tu pourras t'acheter une voiture de ce genre, on en reparlera.

_ Picsous...

_ Naruto. Ça suffit.

Fugaku soupira doucement, un nuage blanc sortant d'entre ses lèvres.

Il en avait marre. Mais, vraiment _marre_.

Il frottait la glace qu'il y avait autour du trou pour l'essence, doucement pour ne pas la rayée.

Sérieusement, comment ça avait put geler aussi vite?

En tout cas il était content et soulagé. Content d'avoir un bidon d'essence dans sa voiture en cas de panne et soulagé de ne pas avoir écouté Naruto qui...

_ Nan mais ça va pas?! Un bidon d'essence dans la bagnole?! Et si on a un accident t'imagines le carnage?!

Avait braillé comme un taré pendant une heure.

Et il était peiné aussi. Oui peiné vous avez bien lut.

Sa pauvre, sa magnifique DS9 flambant neuve, là, sur le bas côté de la route. Boueux le côté de la route. Tout le bas de sa voiture était dégueulasse et là tout de suite, faisant fit de son rang, s'il y en avait eu un, il l'aurait passer au karcher!

Enfin au bout de quelques minutes, pour son plus grand plaisir, tout avait dégeler et il put enfin abreuver sa superbe voiture.

_ Eh! Eh fuga! S'écria bassement Naruto en rouvrant la fenêtre côté passager en passant sa tête dehors, regardes là bas! Dit-il en pointant ''discrètement'' du doigt une silhouette immobile sur le bord une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Le brun détourna le regard de son compagnon pour regarder là ou se trouvait probablement... Un être humain?

_ C'est bizarre... Marmotta t-il refermant le bouchon du trou d'essence et remettant le bidon dans le coffre avant de remonter dans la voiture côté passager.

Et s'en allant. Comme ça.

_ EH! Mais ça va pas arrêtes toi! Il doit être gelé là! On peut pas le laisser là! S'offusqua le plus jeune.

_ Hors de question.

_ Mais-! Tenta le blond.

_ Naruto, c'est louche. Il a une attitude étrange.

_ Quoi? Quoi?! T'as peur que ce soit un évadé? Ricana Naruto.

_ Ou un malade mental? Proposa le brun qui s'était arrêté pas très loin du gars qui lui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce, droit comme un piquet.

_ Raison de plus pour ne pas le laisser là tout seul!

_ … Non mais tu t'écoutes quand tu parles? Tu n'as pas de filtre entre ton cerveau et ta bouche? Hors de question de prendre des risques. Si tu veux j'appelle les secours mais il ne mettra pas un seul pied ici. Trancha le plus vieux.

_ … T'es bien loquace aujourd'hui toi. Bougonna Naruto qui ne pouvait le contredire.

_ De plus, l'a tu vus une seule fois lever le pouce pour faire du stop? L'interrogea t-il.

Le blond bugga.

Non. Non l'homme ne bougeait pas, on ne voyait pas son visage caché sous une masse de cheveux noirs mouillés par la neige et la fine pluie verglaçante.

_ On ne peut pas le laisser là Fuga, ça serait non assistance à personne en danger. Et même je peux juste pas... Souffla le blond qui s'inquiétait pour l'homme... Mais aussi pour eux devant les arguments du brun!

Fugaku grogna légèrement et sortis son portable dernier cri qui... N'avait pas de réseaux! Technologie ultra sophistiquée de merde BONJOUR!

_ C'est pas vrai! Essaie le tien.

Naruto sortit son portable qui avait une bonne grosse fissure sur l'écran, souvenir d'une dispute entre lui et une ex amie qui lui rabâchait les oreilles que Fugaku n'était pas fait pour lui... Le portable avait valdingué contre un mur suivis de près par un gros « TA GUEULE!». Enfin bref, les aléas de la vie comme on dit.

_ Ah! J'ai! j'ai! S'exclama tout sourire le blond, le bras tordu d'une manière étrange, que l'on a tous au moins une fois eu en quête d'un réseau viable!

_ Vas-y Fuga! Appuie doucement sur le clavier pour appeler le samu! Pas de geste brusque! S'écria Naruto, ne voulant pas perdre leur mince espoir pour un seule et minuscule millimètre de côté qui pourrait tout foiré!

Fugaku lui était dégoûté en jetant le regard de la mort sur son portable, le dernier d'une célèbre marque, alors que celui de sous-marque et tout péter de son blond marchait.

Triste vie.

_**A suivre...**_

NDA:

Héhéhé (oui, l'auteur toute contente d'elle!)

Je vous laisse ici, sous ce suspens insoutenable...!

Bref! J'espère que cette première partie vous a plut? Le seconde ne devrait ''pas trop'' (…) tarder! J'essaierais de l'écrire et de la poster avant Janvier, pour noël ça serait bien! :)

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser?

Ja ne mina!^^

Kitsune-gwenoo.


End file.
